IMPAS
by Sonewbamin
Summary: "Jadi, kita impas?" ya, mereka impas, tentu saja. [SOONHOON]


typo(s); tidak sesuai EYD; mengandung gula(?)

* * *

Kusut. Benar-benar kusut.

Wajah putih dengan mata sipit unik itu sudah tertekuk selama tiga jam lamanya, seperti baju yang tertumpuk terbengkalai tanpa dipedulikan.

"Er.. Hyung?" sapaan ini dibalas oleh tatapan tajam matanya yang bahkan untuk terbuka rasanya sulit sekali.

"Anu, itu, kau menduduki jasku." Minghao sebagai pemilik suara dengan aksen lucu ini takut-takut menunjuk pada benda yang menjadi alas duduk bagi pemuda sipit. Sang pemuda melihat tempatnya duduk dan sedikit berdiri untuk mengambil jas kawannya dan melemparkannya dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan, mengenai wajah imut manis Minghao yang terkejut dan perlahan mengambil langkah menjauh. Menyelamatkan diri.

.

.

"Hyung, aku rasa kau perlu menemui Soonyoung hyung." kata Minghao sesampainya di dapur. Jihoon, sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang sedang berada di dapur selain Minghao mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa aku harus?" ia meletakkan gelas di meja makan.

"Tentu saja kau harus! Kau 'kan tahu Soonyoung hyung orangnya pecemburu!" Minghao bersungut-sungut mengatakannya sembari menatap penuh minat pada hyung mungilnya itu.

Jihoon menghela nafas, "apa separah itu Hao-ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau aku menjadi Soonyoung hyung juga pasti akan panas melihatmu dengan sunbae itu. Kau tidak lihat Vernon dan Seungkwan sampai adu mulut dengan dahsyat? Jeonghan hyung bahkan menangis melihat Chan di panggung tadi." Minghao menjelaskan dengan mimik wajah yang sangat lucu, membuat Jihoon terkikik.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Terimakasih Hao-ya."

.

.

Jam menunjukkan tiga dini hari dan Jihoon masih mengitari dorm, mencari pemuda kelewat sipit yang selama ini telah mengisi relung hatinya. Hingga ia melihat pintu menuju beranda yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia mengintip, mendapati punggung pemuda yang dicarinya, Jihoon tersenyum. Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya, meraih selimut miliknya yang lumayan besar hingga dapat menutupi sebagian tubuhnya ketika berjalan dan dengan kepayahan berjalan menuju beranda dorm.

Pintu beranda terbuka dan angin malam yang dingin menyambut kedatangan Jihoon. Ia cepat-cepat merentangkan selimutnya dan melingkupi dirinya dengan itu. Ia terlihat seperti gumpalan marshmallow dengan selai strawberry saat ini. Karena selimutnya yang putih dengan pipinya yang merah karena hawa dingin. Ia berjalan mendekati sang kekasih yang sudah dipastikan sedang melamun karena tidak menyadari kehadirannya itu.

"Soonyoung." sapa Jihoon membuat Soonyoung sedikit terperanjat. Soonyoung menoleh, meletakkan seluruh atensinya pada buntalan makhluk di depannya ini. Ia terpana. Jihoon yang ditatap demikian menjadi gugup seketika.

"Eung... Soonyoungie marah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi takut-takut yang begitu manis. Soonyoung tersenyum hangat.

"Kemarilah." Soonyoung menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Jihoon menghampirinya, kemudian menatap wajah teduh Soonyoung yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman hangat.

"Jadi, Soonyoungie tidak marah?" tanya Jihoon memastikan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku marah pada kekasihku yang manis ini, heum?" Soonyoung mengusak surai Jihoon yang tidak tertutup selimut. Menuai senyuman kucing si mungil yang menambah kemanisannya berkali-kali lipat. Soonyoung sampai menahan nafas karenanya.

"Tapi aku kesal, tentu saja!" lanjutnya, melenyapkan senyuman manis gulanya. Menggantikan rengutan lucu pada si mungil.

"Kau terlihat serasi dengan Nayeon sunbae Ji! Aku tidak rela, tapi aku bisa apa? Itu tuntutan pekerjaan dan kita harus bersikap profesional. Itu yang kau katakan padaku saat MAMA kemarin 'kan?" Soonyoung memandang Jihoon, yang dipandang mengagguk cepat.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku cemburu. Bahkan perfomku waktu itu tidak seintim ini!" Soonyoung memandang Jihoon dengan tatapan paling menyedihkan yang ia punya. Mencoba membuat kekasihnya kasihan padanya. Jihoon terkekeh.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin kolaborasi menari yang intim dengan Yuju?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Maksudku, kau itu ukenya! Kenapa kau yang lebih-"

"Hahaha, arraseo arraseo. Aku paham oke?"

Jihoon melepaskan cengkramannya pada bagian depan selimut dan membentangkannya, bermaksud membaginya dengan Soonyoung saat dilihatnya sang kekasih sedikit menggigil. Hal ini tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh kekasihnya. Soonyoung kemudian menarik Jihoon dalam rengkuhannya, membuat si mungil bersandar padanya. Mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Ditemani dengan angin malam musim dingin yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagi dua insan yang tengah berbagi kehangatan di dalam sehelai selimut ini. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati keheningan yang nyaman ini. Keduanya bahkan telah memejamkan mata menikmati segala suasana yang ada.

"Jadi, kita impas?" Jihoon, dengan tangan yang mulai melingkar di pinggang sang kekasih bertanya dengan nada jenaka.

Soonyoung terkekeh, "ya, kita impas."

.

.

Seungcheol keluar dari kamarnya, melihat keadaan dorm yang begitu kacau balau. Ia menghela nafas berat. Setelah mendiami Jeonghan yang tidak berhenti menangis karena tidak rela 'bayi'nya melakukan kolaborasi yang begitu 'wah' dengan sunbae mereka tadi, ia malah ikut tertidur kelelahan di samping Jeonghan. Ia berjalan ke dapur, hendak mengambil segelas air. Begitu melewati ruang tengah ia hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala takjub. Disana, di ruang tengah, ada Jisoo dan Seokmin yang sedang tidur berpelukan di atas sofa, dan di bawahnya, tepat di karpet, ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sudah terlelap nyaman.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tidur dengan nyaman disini?"

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun hawa dingin dari pintu beranda yang terbuka menghentikan niatnya sekali lagi. Ia mengernyit, melongokkan kepalanya ke beranda dan menemukan adik-adiknya yang sedang bergumul dengan selimut tebal. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi. 'apa mereka gila? Ini musim dingin!'

"Yo, Soon Hoon! Kalian tidak berniat berpelukan di dalam kamar saja? Ini musim dingin kalau perlu kuingatkan." Yang disapa menoleh.

"Ye hyung, kami masuk." Soonyoung yang menjawab. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur, demi seteguk air untuk kerongkongannya.

.

-FIN-

.

halo, hehe. jangan timpuk aku oke? aku tau aku labil karena bilang mau hiatus tapi masih ngepost. habis liburan ini sungguh membosankan, huhu. dan karena temanku yang menanyakan kenapa aku tidak menulis ff lagi membuat hasrat menulisku bangkit lagi, terimakasih sayang. /poke sangraa/

oke jadi aku patah hati sebenernya sama kolab svt-twice, tapi ya apa dayalah saya yang hanya seonggok manusia yang mungkin oppa tidak tahu saya ada. TT

oh!aku ngga ada mood buat edit masa, hehe. berantakan? sori ya. cuma mau menuangkan hasrat menulis ttg oppa dan isi hati yang sedang sakit :")

.

berminat review?


End file.
